Nowadays, large data amounts become available through the rapidly developing communication and computing techniques. Areas like network services e.g. web servers or image processing are prominent examples for managing, processing and handling large data amounts. This presence of large scale data requires techniques and devices that are capable of handling the data in a fast, convenient and resource saving way. The devices and, particularly, the hardware handling said data have to be of small size for enabling space saving solutions, reliable, fast with regard to performing computing operations on the data, efficient and low energy consuming.
US 2002/0078308 A1 relates to the field of Symmetric Multi-Processing (SMP) systems, and more particularly to an SMP system where attached processing units have restricted access to a shared memory without being structurally configured with an address translation mechanism.
US2002/0135582 A1 provides a computer architecture and programming model for high speed processing over broadband networks. The architecture employs a consistent modular structure, a common computing module and uniform software cells. The common computing module includes a control processor, a plurality of processing units, a plurality of local memories from which the processing units process programs, a direct memory access controller and a shared main memory. A synchronized system and method for the coordinated reading and writing of data to and from the shared main memory by the processing units also are provided. A hardware sandbox structure is provided for security against the corruption of data among the programs being processed by the processing units. The uniform software cells contain both data and applications and are structured for processing by any of the processors of the network. Each software cell is uniquely identified on the network. A system and method for creating a dedicated pipeline for processing streaming data also are provided.
Known hardware/software solutions do not improve any or at least most of the above-listed criteria. Therefore, there is still a need for improved hardware/software solutions for managing, processing and/or handling large data amounts, large data traffic and/or large data throughput.